


The More The Merrier

by Winklepicker



Series: Kylux Congeries [14]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, cloning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Congeries [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1248023
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	The More The Merrier

“Uh, hey, Hux.” Kylo toed his foot, waiting for the general to finish verbally eviscerating whoever had tracked spilt caf all over the command deck floor. Kylo hoped he wouldn’t find out it was him. “Hux?”

“What is it Ren?” Hux cracked like a whip.

“There’s, uhh, been a small incident.” 

Hux frowned. Kylo was the king of underestimating the size of things relative to himself. “Small in relation to what?” Hux narrowed his already narrowed eyes at Ren who sucked in his lips in thought.

“Umm, no one’s been hurt!” he chirped optimistically. “Yet.”

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Show me.”

When Hux yells it is a thing to behold. Kylo loves the way his skin shivers in delight when his general is in full roar. But it was a different sort of shiver when Hux got quiet and calm. This was one of those times.

Hux’s voice was tight when he strained out a thin, “Explain.”

Eight identical naked men in the laboratory put their hands on their hips and chorused, “Yes. Explain.”

Three others were wandering around with their heads down, five were crouched on the floor with their eyes scrunched tight and their hands over their ears. Another five had their arms around each other’s shoulders while they sang a rousing chorus of the First Order victory anthem. 

Each and every man was an identical clone of Hux.

“Okay. So. The thing is, I was just looking around the place and I noticed a nice shiny lever.

“Go on,” Hux said quietly. His nostrils flaring.

“And it looked kind of nice and reminded me of your dick so I started playing with it and kind of maybe accidentally pushed it. And maybe some of your hair was on my cape when I wandered through the machine earlier... but long story short, I found the cloning machine and now there are twenty two of you.”

Hux crossed his arms and raised his chin.

“Twenty three including you.” Kylo pressed his lips together into an apologetic smile. “Sorry.”

Hux’s face thundered silently. He spun on his heel and stalked away.

“So, is that a no to inviting them all over to our quarters and getting laid by a pile of yous?” Kylo called after him.

Hux did not turn back.

Kylo trotted after him, calling out, “Hux!?”

Behind him came a chorus of, “What?”


End file.
